


Equinox

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: It's nap time at the White House but a stubborn little boy refuses to give in to his mother. Companion piece to I'll Never Stop.





	

Equinox

 

Ten month old Liam stood up in his crib, persistent that he was not having a nap in the middle of the afternoon. “No, no, no.” he repeated.

The flustered First Lady stood at the nursery door. She had tried everything in her power to get him down for the nap in the past hour. She held him, rocked him, walked him through the halls, sang to him. Nothing seemed to settle him. 

“Come on, Liam, be a good boy and take a nap for mama.” It had come down to bargaining with an infant. 

“Dada.” he threw his blanket out of the crib, the one with the presidential seal on it. “Dada.”

Hillary lifted her son up out of the crib. “Daddy has you so spoiled.” She pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. Liam giggled and her heart melted. He had absolutely everyone wrapped around his little finger. She picked the blanket up off the floor and made her way out of the residence to Agent Hayes. 

“No luck Mrs. Clinton?” the agent smiled sympathetically. 

“Afraid not.” she handed the baby to the agent. “Perhaps the President could try.” she gave him the blanket as well. “Thank you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Hillary watched as Hayes carried the baby downstairs. She knew Bill had just wrapped up a meeting and had about forty five minutes to spare before his next one. 

As Hayes approached the Oval Office, Liam became more excited, squirming to get out of his grasp. He bent down and placed the little guy on his feet. He had been walking almost two weeks now. And it amused the staff to see him walking along, dragging his blanket behind him. Liam looked up at Hayes and moved his little hand until the agent handed him his favorite blanket.

He knocked on the open office door. “Mr. President.” he greeted him. “You have a visitor, Sir.”

Bill peered over the Resolute desk to see his dark haired boy toddling in. He looked too small to be able to walk on his own. Liam always took a shortcut to his father crawling under the desk and straight to his father’s chair. 

The President picked his son up and sat him on his lap. “I believe it’s nap time, little man.”

“No, no, no.” Liam told him. 

Agent Hayes reached for the doorknob. “Mrs. Clinton suggested that you try to get him down for his nap.”

“I’ll give it my best shot.”

The door to the office closed leaving the two Clinton men alone. Bill opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a worn out copy of Goodnight Moon. “Let’s read a story.” He carried the baby over to the sofa and laid down with him on his chest. Liam snuggled against his dad, his blanket pulled up close to his face. 

Bill began to read the book and the baby’s eyes started to flutter. By the time he got to the end of the short book Liam was fast asleep. He laid the book on the floor next to the sofa and relished holding him in his arms. Within moments The President was asleep as well. 

Agent Hayes pushed the door open to find that the mission was accomplished. He closed the door and held his sleeve up to his mouth. “Tell Evergreen that Equinox is sound asleep. Eagle too.”

-Finished


End file.
